the_detective_catsfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexis
Alexis is a big, muscular, tortoiseshell-and-white tom with blue eyes. He has a V nick on the side of his ear and a black tip at his tail. History The Detective Cats: The First Case Alexis is first seen in a detective's closet with Poppy and Invent. They live in The Town of Beefy and they really want to become detectives. Unfortunately, cats can't become detectives in The Town of Beefy, only dogs could, so they don't know what to do. When the dog detective goes in his car the three kittens hide in his trunk to the detective camp of DGO, the detective leader, eager to see him. When they get there a dog (Betsy) comes to them and stops them saying that kitties can't become detectives. They get to DGO's office and ask him if they can become detectives. Of course, DGO refused so the kittens attacked him. DGO was impressed how strong they were and let them in, to much of other detectives' dismay. DGO explains the case which is Ms. Hoppy's lost son. He says that he disappeared one night and sent two detectives to search for then named Mike and Nigel but they disappeared as well. Then DGO tells all of his detectivesto go search again so the kittens go in a DGO van to Ms. Hoppy's mansion. When they get there Alexis first goes to Ms. Hoppy and asks her for clues but she didn't have any so he just started the investigation. He goes to Invent, his friend, and Invent explains that he found a door behind a golden box. They open the small door and go down the golden stairs. They find themselves in a Money Mountain that is Ms. Hoppy's. They hear steps coming from the stairs and freak out but then find out that that it was Poppy followed by Betsy. Betsy informs them that Sasha, the deputy, and Creampuff, DGO's assistant had disappeared. She also told them that they werent supposed to be in the Money Mountain because they coukd be accused of stealing money. A few moments later it is revealed that Anne, a kitten that bullied them a lot, had joined them. Anne acted oddly and hated Alexis, Invent and Poppy. Alexis follows Anne and Anne goes in the Money Mountain. Alexis frowns and says that Betsy had warned them but Anne grabbed some money and ran off. Betsy comes in the Money Mountain and sees Alexisand accuses him of stealing the money. Betsy gets DGO and Ms. Hoppy and accuse him. Then they get electrocuted by Abby as she broke a circuit. Abby is a pretty kitty that had a crush on Alexis so decided to save him. Alexis didn't know how she just had appeared just in time. Abby tells him that when they wake up they won't be accusing him sense they will forget. When DGO, Ms.Hoppy and Betsy wake up yhey ask what happened, angrily. Alexis said they fainted because Invent farted which makes Invent really embarrassed. DGO, Betsy and Ms. Hoppy away but Invent runs to Betsy and tells her that Anne was robbing money. So they run to the Money Mountain and find Anne and the two missing detectives, Mike and Nigel. Alexis chases them but falls but Invent jumps on Anne and pins her to the ground and then they start fighting. Alexis comes and punches Anne in the face and saves Invent. When DGO, Betsy and Ms. Hoppy come Anne says she was getting money to pay her house but then Betsy contradicts that saging she lives in a very cheap apartment. Mike and Nigel run away so Alexis and Invent follow them and somehow Alexis gets lost and falls asleep by a tree sense it was getting late. He woke up in a dark tower and heard someone screaming downstairs. So, he runs downstairs and sees Ms. Hoppy's son, Lopi, being tortured by Sasha and Creampuff. When they see Alexis they yell for Mike and Nigel. Alexis pins Mike to the ground and he runs upstairs screeching in pain. Then Nigel runs a claw over Alexis face and he falls to the ground. Alexis screeches loudly and Abby hears him. She runs in and sends Nigel upstairs in pain. Then Alexis cleaned his blood and fights Sasha and Creampuff. Abby takes Lopi to DGO and tells him where the others were. DGO and his crew come and take Sasha, Creampuff, Mike, Nigel and Anne to jail. Betsy is made the new assitant and Alexis the new deputy. It ends with Alexis looking at Lily, a dog detective who was really strong and angry, falling in love with her making Abby sad.